freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Animatronics
FNaF = The animatronics are bipedal robots and the main antagonists of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. In the first game, the animatronics consist of the titular Freddy Fazbear, as well as Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and additionally, the mysterious Golden Freddy. In the second game, they consist of the previous aforementioned incarnations in a damaged state (Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, and Withered Foxy) as well as their "updated" versions: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mangle along with two new characters: Balloon Boy and The Puppet. In the third game, there is only one true animatronic capable of killing the player: a yellowish-green, deteriorated, rabbit-like animatronic named Springtrap, who is an arrived incarnation of Purple Guy after his gruesome death by springlock failures seen in the end-of-night minigame after Night 5. Some of the animatronics from the previous titles also make appearances as visions of the older characters, and are known as phantoms: Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle, Phantom BB, and Phantom Puppet. They are only capable of jumpscaring the player, but this can still prove to be a major obstacle in the player's progress. In the fourth game, the original four animatronics do not return, however their nightmarish and more mangled counterparts appear, and are referred to as Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Foxy. Additionally, the game introduces a plushie of Springtrap (known as Plushtrap), along with two new animatronics, Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare, the latter replacing the former on Nights 7 and 8. In the Halloween Edition, three new nightmare animatronics were added replacing some of the original nightmare animatronics, including Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Balloon Boy, and Nightmarionne, as well as a retextured Nightmare Bonnie known as Jack-o-Bonnie and a retextured Nightmare Chica known as Jack-o-Chica, with her cupcake being replaced by a jack-o'-lantern. However, these nightmares from the Halloween update are non-canon while Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only exception. In the fifth game, the newer, "upgraded" animatronics take the original cast's place. These newer animatronics include Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy and his Bon-Bon, Funtime Foxy, Bidybabs, and Minireenas. An animatronic made out of all animatronics' endoskeletons, Ennard, made its debut on Night 5. Two minor animatronics, Yenndo and Lolbit, briefly appear in the game as forms of hallucinations. With all animatronics' appearance (except Circus Baby and Ennard) in Custom Night, the said night also include two animatronics Bonnet and Electrobab that both do not appear in the main game. In the sixth game, a group of animatronics from the previous installments return in heavily damaged forms, consisting of Molten Freddy, Scrap Baby, William Afton, and the mysterious Lefty. These characters appear completely different and are essential for achieving the Completion Ending. The original four don't return; in their places are the newly-built Rockstar animatronics, which includes Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Bonnie, Rockstar Chica, and Rockstar Foxy. There is also a set of new animatronics introduced as well, such as the Mediocre Melodies (Mr. Hippo, Happy Frog, Pigpatch, Nedd Bear, and Orville Elephant) and Trash and the Gang. Furthermore, it is revealed that some animatronics were found in the "Rare Finds Auction" location: Funtime Chica, Music Man, and El Chip. Mechanics The game's developer, Scott Cawthon, has stated that there is a secret reason for the animatronics' homicidal tendencies that may involve paranormal activity. He has confirmed that the pizzeria is haunted by what is implied to be the ghosts of the victims of The Missing Children Incident. As a result, the screeches of the other animatronics upon killing the player are often theorized to be the terrified screams of said children who were murdered and presumably stuffed into the animatronic suits. Five Nights at Freddy's In the first game, the animatronics wander about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after-hours in a "free-roaming mode" (due to their servos locking up if they stay in place for too long) and sometimes coming after the protagonist Mike Schmidt. This is confirmed by the Phone Guy during his call on Night 1. Because the security guard is at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after business hours, the animatronics won't recognize him as a human; rather, they will think that the player is simply an endoskeleton without a costume on. As this is against the rules at the establishment, they will attempt to forcefully stuff the player into an animatronic suit (despite this, the animatronics often pass by the endoskeleton Backstage and make no attempt to stuff it inside a suit, which may simply be an oversight). Unfortunately, there is no room for a human to stay alive inside the suits as they are filled with crossbeams, wires, animatronic machinery, and other structural pieces, especially around the facial area. The only parts of the human body that would ever be seen again are the eyeballs and the teeth which pop out of the front of the suit's mask. This ends up killing the player as seen on the Game Over screen in the first game. Trivia *Scott has confirmed in a Q&A that he planned to add other characters in the first game, and that some characters did not make the cut. However, he said that the scrapped animatronics would return in the second game. **These animatronics were presumably BB and the Puppet, due to them being the only animatronics from the second game who are not remakes of the old animatronics. **Although, Scott commented in his interview during the Five Nights at Freddy's 4th anniversary that the wolf and beaver animatronic (originally meant to be the main antagonist rather than Freddy) are scrapped animatronics. The beaver animatronic is recycled for El Chip while the wolf animatronic makes his debut in The Twisted Ones novel as Twisted Wolf while making a cameo in one of the Ultimate Custom Night cutscenes. *In the mobile version of the game, the animatronics are much more aggressive than the PC version; Chica and Bonnie stay at the doorways for longer and react a lot more quickly than normal, and Foxy is more easily triggered. This could be for balancing purposes as the nights are shorter on the mobile version. *With the exception of the power going out, there is a glitch with the animatronics which allows the XSCREAM sound byte to play in its entirety instead of it being cut off, thus revealing it to possibly be the scream of a child. *The animatronics in the franchise seem to be different in design from real-life animatronics in a number of ways. This can be assumed to be done to make the game's events possible, however, there are many aesthetic difference that would not need to be changed in order to make maintain the game's possible reality. **While the animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's series are clearly capable of walking, real-life animatronics would not be able to do this (even if they were haunted). This is because animatronics are controlled by additional mechanics that are installed into the floor. Since these extensions are part of the endoskeleton, Freddy and the others would have to dismantle themselves in order to leave the stage. **Actual Chuck E. Cheese's animatronics are not given any articulation below the hips in order to give them stability. The in-game animatronics have articulated knees, thighs, and ankles, which would make no sense from an engineering perspective. **Animatronics, by definition, are only supposed to perform specific actions. While the animatronics at Freddy's do use preset routes and positions, their movements are randomized and are implied to have some level of autonomy. **The animatronics' servos locking up from being stationary for too long makes little sense due to the way the servomotors function. They will more likely lock up due to jamming or loosen from overuse. **As a rule, animatronics are very fragile and the slightest resistance to a motor could seriously damage one. This is why patrons of Disney World, Chuck E. Cheese's, etc. are told to stay away from animatronics. In real life, it would be practically impossible for Freddy and the other animatronics to stuff a person into an animatronic suit unless that person did not struggle at all. Even then, the weight of the person and the amount of force it would take to stuff someone in a suit would be too much for an animatronic to bear. **Freddy Fazbear's hat appears to be detachable. This would be near impossible in real life as it could slide off with the slightest movement. It is possible that the hat is attached by magnets and only falls off when enough force is applied, though this is unlikely due to it being detached in Parts/Service. * When comparing the pictures of Bonnie and Chica in the Dining Area together, Chica seems to be much larger than Bonnie. This was presumably unintentional on Scott Cawthon's part. *There is a glitch in Five Nights at Freddy's that allows one animatronic and Freddy to both attack. The player must let both Freddy and another animatronic into the Office. If the player holds up the Monitor for a while, sometimes they will disappear and Freddy will appear in their place when the first animatronic attacks, as seen in this video. *In the first game, the order in which the animatronics become threats to the player is alphabetical: first Bonnie, then Chica, then Foxy, and, finally, Freddy. *All of the original animatronics' names (Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy) have the first syllable accented. *Despite the significance of the phantom animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, they are all absent from the "Thank you!" teaser on Scott's website. **The same is also true for the shadow animatronics, who played a large role in the third game's minigames. *Starting from September 9 to September 21, 2015, each animatronics' appearance (except for Golden Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's 2 appearance who disappeared on September 19) from the "Thank You!" image have changed into smaller and more cartoonish looks, hinting the spin-off game of the series titled FNaF World which was released in January 23, 2016. **Furthermore, more characters are added to the image every day, including the smaller version of Fredbear, JJ, another smaller endoskeleton with green eyes (Endoplush), Funtime Foxy (an undamaged version of Mangle), Shadow Bonnie (given the name, RWQFSFASXC instead), Spring Bonnie, Shadow Freddy, the crying child's ghost from minigames of the second and third game, three paper plate dolls (Paperpals), and total six phantoms from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *Nightmare animatronics' designs in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 are very similar to the Viruses (especially Ger Garun) from one of Scott Cawthon's previous games, The Desolate Hope. *While all animatronics have a set gender (as Scott confirmed in an email), the gender of the character Mangle appears to be completely unknown. Phone Guy refers to it using male pronouns, yet it is seen in the "Ladies Night" preset. Its gender is currently still highly disputed. **On September 17, 2015, Scott "announced" on a steam post about Mangle's true gender: :"OK. People have been asking me about Mangle's gender for almost a year now, and I think it's time that I finally answer the burning question about whether Mangle is a boy or a girl, so that this community can finally put the matter behind them. The answer is- Yes." *Currently, it is unknown why Scott Cawthon won't fully reveal Mangle's gender, as it doesn't affect much on gameplay or lore. |-|FNaF 2 Five Nights at Freddy's 2 In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the original animatronics' pre-rebuilt generations aren't left on a free-roaming mode at night. Instead, during their construction, the robots were never given a proper night mode, so, at night, when they don't hear noise, they think they're in the wrong room. They then try to find the nearest source of noise in an attempt to find a room with potential customers - in this case, the Office, where either Jeremy Fitzgerald or Fritz Smith reside, depending on the night. However, similar to the first game, upon sighting a person after-hours, the old animatronics will assume the person is an endoskeleton without a suit on. Thus, they will attempt to forcefully stuff them into an animatronic suit, killing them in the process. In the second game, the new "toy" animatronics are supposedly connected to a criminal database enabling them to identify dangerous individuals in the restaurant and protect their valued customers if necessary. As the week goes on, this coding appears to drastically malfunction as Phone Guy informs the player of the animatronics merely staring at adult patrons regardless of their hostility. The toy animatronics are also potentially hostile to their identified criminal targets as Phone Guy advises the player to avoid eye contact with them for their own safety. Their predecessors, meanwhile, have been recycled for parts for the toy versions and are stored in Parts/Service. Despite being decommissioned, they remain majorly active. |-|FNaF 3 = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 In the third game, there is a major difference in how the mechanics inside of the animatronics work. As stated by Phone Guy in his phone calls throughout the week, two animatronics (one being Springtrap, the other being Fredbear as revealed in Five Nights at Freddy's 4) were designed to be different than the others - instead of functioning only as robots, they were made so that the mechanical parts inside of them could be tightly compressed against the inner walls of the suit, using spring locks to hold them in place. This would allow somebody to enter the suit and wear it. However, the person inside of the suit would need to take extreme caution, as any sudden movement, touching the springlocks, or even breathing on them too much could cause them to loosen or malfunction, and all the mechanical parts would rapidly shift back into place, and anybody inside the suit would likely be severely injured or killed. Ultimately, as seen in the minigame at the end of Night 5, this is what led to the death of Purple Guy. When he was cornered by the spirits of the five murdered children, he attempted to flee and hide inside of the Springtrap suit. Although this plan initially appeared successful, the mechanical parts shifted back into place, killing him, although there are several theories as to what caused the Springlock suit to malfunction. In addition to the different endoskeleton variety, the third game also shares a function from the second game, in that the animatronics are programmed to move towards any sounds they detect (for, as Phone Guy states in Night 2, "An easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are"). Because of this, the player is able to use the attraction's audio devices to lure Springtrap throughout the halls of the building, thus keeping him away from the player. |-|FNaF 4 = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 In the fourth game, it is slightly speculative onto how the nightmare animatronics - including Plushtrap - came to be. Their behavior appears to be somewhat detached from reality, often teleporting into the room and zipping off the bed in a speed too fast for a normal living thing to master. It is believed that the nightmare animatronics are only a figment of the protagonist's imagination, just like Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's is believed to be as well. It is unknown if this is the case with Plushtrap, as he only makes an appearance in his own special minigame. It is shown throughout the week that the crying child who they play as has an irregular attachment to the animatronics, even calling them his "friends" on Night 1's minigame. On Night 3's minigame, multiple plushies of the animatronics (including Plushtrap, who is described as a "finger trap" by a young girl's father) are seen next to kids in the outdoors. Multiple costume heads are shown backstage in Night 2's minigame in the backstage area. Not to mention, there is an easter egg that depicts Purple Guy placing an animatronic head onto the head of another man already wearing the animatronic's body, possibly showing the suit he is wearing is a Springlock suit described in the third game. On Night 5 during a minigame, it was shown that the Bite of '83 have occurred during a birthday party, with Fredbear being responsible for the bite due to a malfunction in his jaw. It was also shown that the child was forced into the mouth of Fredbear by his older brother attempting to scare him. Because of this, Fredbear's jaw clamped down on the child's head, causing severe damage. However, Fredbear's Family Diner was implied to have closed down before the events of the second game, leading some to believe that this was a different event entirely. |-|FNaF: SL = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Coming soon. |-|FFPS = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Coming soon. |-|UCN = Ultimate Custom Night Coming soon. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 527.png|Freddy Fazbear 528.png|Bonnie Chica.png|Chica 536.png|Foxy YellowBear.png|Golden Freddy Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Freddy_Icon.png|Withered Freddy (Freddy's pre-rebuilt incarnation) Bonnie Icon.png|Withered Bonnie (Bonnie's pre-rebuilt incarnation) Chica Icon.png|Withered Chica (Chica's pre-rebuilt incarnation) Foxy Icon.png|Withered Foxy (Foxy's pre-rebuilt incarnation) GF Icon.png|Golden Freddy's withered form TF Icon.png|Toy Freddy TB Icon.png|Toy Bonnie TC Icon.png|Toy Chica Mangle Icon.png|Mangle FNAF2BB.png|Balloon Boy ThePuppetFullBody.png|The Puppet Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Extra_Springtrap_1.png|Springtrap (An incarnation of William Afton and the only true animatronic) Extra_BB.png|Phantom BB Extra Chica.png|Phantom Chica Extra_Foxy.png|Phantom Foxy Extra_Freddy.png|Phantom Freddy Extra_Puppet.png|Phantom Puppet Phantom_Mangle_Head.png|Phantom Mangle Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Nightmare_Bonnie.png|Nightmare Bonnie Jack-O-Bonne.png|Jack-O-Bonnie (A Halloween Edition of Nightmare Bonnie) Nightmare_Chica.png|Nightmare Chica Jack-O-Chica.png|Jack-O-Chica (A Halloween Edition of Nightmare Chica) Nightmare_Foxy.png|Nightmare Foxy Nightmare_Freddy.png|Nightmare Freddy Nightmare_Fredbear.png|Nightmare Fredbear Nightmare_animatronic.png|Nightmare Plushtrap_extras.png|Plushtrap NightmareBB.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy NightmareMangle.png|Nightmare Mangle Nightmarrionette.png|Nightmarionne Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location FNAFSL_Baby_and_Bidybab_Models.png|Circus Baby Bidybabs FNAFSL_Ballora_and_Minireena_Models.png|Ballora Minireenas FNAFSL_Funtime_Freddy_and_Bonnie_Hand_Puppet_Models.png|Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Model.png|Funtime Foxy FNAFSL_Ennard_Model.png|Ennard, the mixture of all animatronic endoskeletons Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Baby2ndsalvage.png|Scrap Baby (Circus Baby's incarnation) Moltenfreddysalvage.png|Molten Freddy Springtrapsalvage.png|Afton / Scraptrap (William Afton's second incarnation after Springtrap) Leftysalvage.png|Lefty FFPS_Rockstar_Freddy_Model.png|Rockstar Freddy FFPS_Rockstar_Bonnie_Model.png|Rockstar Bonnie FFPS_Rockstar_Chica_Model.png|Rockstar Chica FFPS_Rockstar_Foxy_Model.png|Rockstar Foxy FFPS_Happy_Frog_Model.png|Happy Frog FFPS_Mr._Hippo_Model.png|Mr. Hippo FFPS_Orville_Elephant_Model.png|Orville Elephant FFPS_Nedd_Bear_Model.png|Nedd Bear FFPS_Pigpatch_Model.png|Pigpatch FFPS_El_Chip_Model.png|El Chip Funtime_Chica.png|Funtime Chica FFPS_Music_Man_Model.png|Music Man CandyCadet.png|Candy Cadet Security poopet.png|Security Puppet Bucket Bob.png|Bucked Bob Pan Stan.png|Pan Stan Mr. Hugs.png|Mr. Hugs Mr. Can-Do.png|link=Mr. Can-Do No. 1 Crate.png|No #1 Crate Ultimate Custom Night FreddyProfilePic.png|Freddy Fazbear Bonnie UCN.png|Bonnie Chica UCN.png|Chica Foxy UCN.png|Foxy UCN Toy Freddy.png|Toy Freddy ToyBonnieProfilePic.png|Toy Bonnie Toy ChicaCN.png|Toy Chica Mangle UCN.png|Mangle BalloonBoy UCN.png|Balloon Boy (BB) JJ under UCN Office.png|Jay Jay Puppet UCN.png|The Puppet Withered BonnieCN.png|Withered Bonnie Withered ChicaCN-0.png|Withered Chica GoldenFreddy UCN.png|Golden Freddy (Withered) SpringtrapCN-0.png|Springtrap PhantomMangle UCN.png|Phantom Mangle Phantom FreddyCN.png|Phantom Freddy PhantomBB UCN.png|Phantom BB Nightmare Freddy FreddlesCN.png|Nightmare Freddy Nightmare BonnieCN.png|Nightmare Bonnie Nightmare FredbearCN (1).png|Nightmare Fredbear NightmareCN (1).png|Nightmare Jack-O-ChicaCN.png|Jack-O-Chica Nightmare MangleCN (1).png|Nightmare Mangle NightmarionneCN (1).png|Nightmarionne Nbb mugshot.png|Nightmare BB Circus BabyCN.png|Circus Baby Ballora UCN.png|Ballora Funtime FoxyCN.png|Funtime Foxy EnnardCN (1).png|Ennard Helpy UCN.png|Helpy TrashAndTheGang UCN.png|Trash and the Gang HappyFrog UCN.png|Happy Frog MrHippo UCN.png|Mr. Hippo Pigpatch UCN.png|Pigpatch NeddBear UCN.png|Nedd Bear OrvilleElephant UCN.png|Orville Elephant Rockstar FreddyCN.png|Rockstar Freddy Rockstar BonnieCN.png|Rockstar Bonnie Rockstar ChicaCN.png|Rockstar Chica Rockstar FoxyCN.png|Rockstar Foxy MusicMan UCN.png|Music Man El ChipCN.png|El Chip FuntimeChica UCN.png|Funtime Chica Molten FreddyCN.png|Molten Freddy Scrap BabyCN.png|Scrap Baby ScrapTrapCN.png|William Afton (Scraptrap) LeftyCN.png|Lefty hqdefault.jpg|los animatronicos ocultos|link=https://i.ytimg.com/vi/zl6UfxHRW_c/hqdefault.jpg Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Miscellaneous